Second Chance
by Magutarin
Summary: What if Suoh Mikoto didn't die? What if someone saved his life that night? MikotoXOC ( DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! )
1. Prologue

A lone petite figure stood motionless staring into the night sky watching the dots of brilliant red disappearing into the pitch black starless sky.

"I have to act now, or he will be to far gone to save, "mumbled the figure to herself.

Spinning around, she began to navigate her way through the dense forest, making her to a snow covered clearing.

Debris littered the ground along with an occasional scorch mark, evidence of a recent battle. In the middle laid the motionless body of the third king, the red king, Suoh Mikoto. Blood seeped into the snow turning it crimson red, it's metallic scent filled the cold night air making Ayame feel sick. She made her way towards the still form of the red King, the snow crunching beneath her feet. Kneeling down beside him, Ayame stretched out her palms, placing them over his abdomen, where the blue King had impaled him with his sword. She could feel the last of his life force slowly seeping away. If she did not heal him now , he'd be gone forever. A green glow began to envelop her hands as she started to heal the red King. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her violet hues fixed intently on his wound as she put all her energy into healing him.

Slowly, Mikoto's breathing began to return to normal. A few hours had passed since Ayame had began healing him. Mikoto was now out of the woods, but his wound would still require some healing. Ayame estimated that it would take him at least a month to complete recover from that stab wound, and at least a year, or 6 months if he was lucky before his powers were completely restored. Standing up, Ayame let out a piercing whistle into the silent night, calling for her pet dog. Within moments, a Siberian husky emerged from the shadows, ice blue eyes stared curiously at the body beside it's master's feet. It stalked over to Ayame, sitting down in front of her, cocking his head as he looked up at her as if asking if she had any further instructions for him. Ayame signalled for him to get a hold of Mikoto's fur-lined jacket collar while she held onto his legs. Together, they carried Mikoto off of the island. Once of the island, Ayame flagged down a taxi to take them back to her apartment.

Back at her apartment, Ayame helped Mikoto out of his blood stained shirt, cleaning up the the dried blood around the stab wound. Ayame couldn't help but notice Mikoto's toned, chiseled chest, blushing at the sight of it.

After she was done cleaning Mikoto up, Ayame draped her covers over Mikoto's sleeping form, creeping out of her room once she had competed the action and shutting the door as softly as she could behind her. Once she got rid of Mikoto's bloodied t-shirt, Ayame settled down on her couch, closing her eyes and letting sleep envelop her.

Mikoto let out a grunt as he opened his eyes, lifting one hand, he tried to shield his eyes from the burning light of the morning sun. Once his eyes had adjusted to the glare, he looked around, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. His whole body felt sore, and the place where the Blue King had stabbed him felt like someone had just took a hundred needles and pierced his abdomen with them all at once.

Mikoto's head snapped to the right as he heard the room door being opened, revealing a lady who seemed to be in her 20s with long black flowing hair and purple eyes. Her mouth slowly forming an 'O' when she saw Mikoto sitting up in bed. She quickly snapped out of her surprise, and replaced her earlier expression with a warm friendly smile.

"Ohayo! My name's Takashi Ayame! Nice to meet," greeted the girl cheerily.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

Mikoto stared at the girl standing at the door way of the room. A radiant smile plastered on her face. Her long silky black locks cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. Her purple orbs reflecting the light of the morning sun flitting through the ceiling to floor window of the room. With a smile still plastered on her face, she took a step towards the bed that Mikoto was sitting on, making him narrow his eyes.

Ignoring his reaction, Ayame continued her approach. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Ayame reached out towards Mikoto's bandaged torso planning to inspect his wound and her handiwork from the previous night. Just as her fingertips brushed the bandages, Mikoto arm shot out, grabbing her wrists in an iron grip, making Ayame jump. She had been so focussed on her task that she didn't notice that he had moved until he had grabbed her wrist.

Looking up from her task, Ayame met the Red King's gaze, only to flinch when she met his unnerving glare. His amber eyes bore into her. As if, they could see into the depths of her very soul. This, sent shivers running down her spine.

"I'm just going to take a look at your wound and do another round of healing, if you don't mind, " explained Ayame before flashing him a nervous smile.

After hearing her explanation, Mikoto slowly released her wrist letting her get to her task. Although, he still kept his piercing gaze on her. Ayame gently undid the bandages, letting them fall onto the bed exposing Mikoto's injured torso. Ayame deftly ran her fingers down the pinkish scar at the center of the Red King's torso.

Mikoto's eyes widened as the bandages fell away revealing a scar where the Blue King had stabbed him with his saber. Even though Mikoto did not no anything about healing or medicine, he was sure that the wound he had sustained could not have healed so quickly within a day. He continued staring at the girl, waiting for her to continue with her 'inspection' and 'healing' of his wound as she called it. Mikoto's breath caught in his throat when he felt her cold fingertips come into contact with his bare skin, running down his scar. Coming to the end of the scar, she looked up at him, flashing him a smile before firmly but gently placing her palms on his scar. Mikoto watched in awe as a green aura began to envelop the girl's palms. Soon, he felt a tingling feeling pass through his scar, spreading throughout his abdomen. The same feeling kept flowing through in regulated waves until the aura faded from the girl's palms. Mikoto stared at her in amazement as she re-wrapped his torso in bandages.

"How did you do that?"

"I healed you as much as I could today, I'll do another round tomorrow. For now, you should rest," ignoring his question, Ayame continued to to wind the bandages around his wound.

Ayame pushed herself of the bed, turning towards the door to leave. But before she could even take a step towards the door, Mikoto's hand snaked around her wrist, yanking her back making her stumble. Making her squeak in surprise. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her face came within inches of the Red King's.

"I asked, how. did. you. do. that?" Questioned Mikoto. His every word punctuated with a short pause. Showing his annoyance at being ignored earlier. Amber orbs bored into her purple ones as Mikoto waited for an answer.

"I-I-I'm a strain," came Ayame's mumbled reply after deciding that it was better to provide the Red King with an answer than to face his wrath.

"Hn...interesting," murmured Mikoto to himself as he released Ayame's slender wrists from his iron clad grip.

Ayame rubbed her soar wrist, assessing the damage done to it while in Mikoto's tight grasp. Concluding that there was no serious damage done, accept for maybe some slight bruising that would probably appear later in the day, Ayame excused herself, leaving the Red King to his thoughts.

With Ayame gone, Mikoto was left to think in peace. He had a lot of questions, but yet no answers that he could fill in by himself. The only thing he remembered was the Blue King's saber penetrating his abdomen, and then black. Anything before that was all a blur, snippets here and there, like scenes of Anna and him sitting atop the rumble of the school grounds, staring up into the sky. He knew that he was at _Ashinaka High School_ and his purpose for being there though most of the previous days events were still foggy, he was sure that he'd eventually remember. But there were still quite a few other questions he needed answering, and to get those answers, he'd have to ask that mysterious purple-eyed girl for the answers.

After leaving the room, Ayame proceeded to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her and her guest. Taking out the ingredients needed for their meal, Ayame began preparing their meal. Has she chopped the vegetables, Ayame began to muse over the likely reactions of _Scepter 4_ and the _HOMRA_ gang once they found out that the Red King was indeed alive and well. Giggling to herself, she continued her lunch preparations.

Mikoto's head snapped to his right as the door creaked open once again, revealing the slim figure of the girl, a cheery smile plastered across her face. The afternoon sunlight reflected of her pale skin, making it glow.

Ayame approached the bed, her hands holding a tray of food. Reaching the side of the bed, she places the tray onto the nightstand, gesturing to Mikoto to dig in before turning to leave the room to let him eat in peace. Before she could leave however, Mikoto once again grabbed ahold of her wrist, but this time his grasp was gentler than before.

Feeling the Red King's hand snake around her wrist and clasp it gently made Ayame turn around. Facing him with a questioning look, asking him silently what he wanted.

"I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Ayame silently urged Mikoto to continue with whatever questions he was going to ask while settling herself on the edge of the bed.

"First off what the fucking hell happened and how did I get here?"

Meeting his intense amber gaze, Ayame closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing herself for the long interrogation that was going to take place.

**Note -**

**Hi! Thanks for reading, sorry for giving you guys such a crappy chapter :\ But anyways, please review to tell me what you think, and sorry once again for such a crappy chapter. Bye.**


End file.
